


Wanna Bet?

by AlyssaSophia



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaSophia/pseuds/AlyssaSophia
Summary: At the air temple, Katara watches Aang and Zuko spar. She notices something different about Zuko's firebending, the explanation is not what she expected. (could be a ship fic, could be a friendship fic depends on how much you read into it)
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 161





	Wanna Bet?

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know if you know, but Avatar is now on Netflix and I am really living. This is a one shot but if people like it I might end up making it a collection of one shots. I love these characters but I'm not great at ideas so I'll take requests/prompts if people have em - I’m not super picky about the ships :)

It was hot. There was a strange amount of heat coming from the east side of the air temple, the group had managed to learn to navigate the basic ins and outs of the immense and complex structures, and a determined Katara was going to find out what exactly their resident firebending boys were up too. Katara rounded the corner and stopped in her tracks, Zuko and Aang were the cause of the heat, but what she had thought would be forms looked a lot like a fight. In a brief moment of panic Katara thought Zuko was attacking the Avatar, but it quickly became clear the interaction was a spar. She stopped just after the corner, hidden by a shadow the sun was casting and kept her gaze on the benders. Each move they executed came as a surprise to Katara, Zuko had clearly been teaching Aang some unorthodox tricks. Several fireballs headed in Aang’s direction, for a split second Katara was afraid then were going to hit him, but Aang pushed off the ground and spun out of the way in an acrobatic manor that successfully held Katara’s awe filled gaze. Aang landed and rotated on the ground sending a ring of fire from his feet. Katara was incredibly intrigued, she had only seen a bender move like that once before when Zuko was attacking them on Kyoshi Island. Zuko. Katara jerked, she was staring. Not only that she was staring at Zuko who usually only took two words to make her feel like vomiting and who, she was certain, would tease her mercilessly if he caught her watching. She felt the heat rush to her cheeks, but was spared an embarrassing confrontation when she realized neither bender seemed to know she was there. Katara had sworn herself off of firebenders, the voice in her head told her it was dangerous to watch to close. It also told her she was enjoying a fire nation royal’s talent. Still, she carefully made her way to the fountain in the corner and perched on the ledge. It was educational, she told herself, to learn how firebenders move so she could combat them more effectively. However, the idea faded back into her brain as she watched the spar. 

Neither Zuko nor Aang seemed afraid of each other. Katara would never admit it out loud, she could barely admit it to herself, but she was a little bit afraid of Zuko. He was not only several inches taller than her, but where she was slender, he was broader and strong. On top of all that he really was a powerful bender with much more experience then Katara could ever have. Katara expected him to have an aggressive look on his face, the same kind of ferocity she always saw on fire nation soldiers, but to her surprise the entire exchange was a lot more like a dance then anything else. They ducked in and out moving around each other with speed and grace flowing right into their next moves. Zuko brought his leg up and Aang slipped underneath it before shooting back up again. The style was smoother than some of the other firebending Katara had seen, but she found it beautiful to watch. She also knew that this was nothing that Aang had ever done before, clearly Zuko was influencing his style. The distance between Aang and Zuko rapidly became smaller, it reached a point where Katara was afraid that, by accident or not, they would hit each other. Suddenly the entire mood of the fight changed, fire stopped flying everywhere and hands started moving. Zuko and Aang had turned to a hand to hand exchange, throwing punches and kicks. Aang gripped Zuko’s wrist and twisted his arm, earning him a grunt. He responded by throwing his body over and bringing Aang to the ground. The Avatar was on his feet a second later and Zuko backed up to take a bending stance again. 

Zuko spoke for the first time since Katara started watching, “Your right roundhouse is shaky.” He said. Aang advanced on him delivering what Katara assumed was a roundhouse kick because he did it with some spite. The kick landed him on Zuko’s other side. 

“I’m still standing.” Aang said, defensively. Zuko moved quickly and locked his ankle around Aang’s, swiftly pulling him to the ground. 

“Oh really?” Zuko said, “Get up.” He commanded. Aang complied. The next set of moves was extremely quick, Katara barely registered them. It was a flying mess of hands and fists. Many twists and hits later Zuko and Aang’s wrists met. The intensity was shattered instantly. During the pause, Katara noticed for the first time how heavy the pair were breathing, it was hard work she supposed. Katara was focusing on their wrist but was jerked back to their faces when she heard make noise. In fact, Zuko and Aang had dissolved into slight laughter. Aang wiped his forehead as Zuko spoke, “Good match. Your technique has really improved.”

“I still don’t understand why you felt the need to teach me hand to hand combat.”

“You can’t always rely on bending, knowing how to fight will serve you well.”

“Yeah but it’s so much work.” Aang whined. Katara stifled a laugh. 

Zuko turned to respond to his pupil, but broke off suddenly, “Katara.” He said. She realized both benders were now staring at her and she wanted nothing more than to be part of the wall. 

“Uh, hi.” She mumbled. 

“You’re up early.” Aang said casually. 

“Yeah.” She responded, choosing to focus on Aang and not Zuko, who was looking at her like she’d grown a second head. 

“Are you planning on training with me today?” 

Katara groaned, she had planned on taking Aang, but Toph insisted that it was her day to train with him. They had argued for a solid 15 minutes before Katara decided that they could settle it when Aang was done with firebending. She launched into the entire story for the airbender, who seemed quite amused. “And then I decided I needed to walk and I stumbled upon you guys.” She finished. “You really are incredible to watch by the way.” Katara told her. 

“I’m surprised you found it interesting.” Zuko said. Katara had almost forgotten he was there. To her curiosity, he didn’t sound condescending but almost pleased that she had enjoyed watching their spar, which Katara wasn’t sure how to feel about. 

She cleared her throat awkwardly, “I’ve just never seen a lot of firebending.” She said. “It was sort of cool to watch, you guys move so well, I’ve never seen bending like that.” 

Aang spoke excitedly, “I know! And you probably won’t again.” Katara raised an eyebrow. “Zuko said the firebending he’s teaching me is different from what they teach you in the fire nation.” Aang explained. “It’s not the same ridgid style a lot of other firebenders learn, its thanks to his uncle actually.” Katara knew Zuko’s, he was the man who always travelled around with him, Iroh she was pretty sure. Despite being a fire nation general, she couldn’t help but feel like the old man had a good heart, Toph thought so if Toph’s word was worth anything.

“I try to use styles from different elements.” Zuko admitted and Katara was pulled back into the explanation. “My uncle Iroh,” So she was right, “was always fascinated with other nations and styles of bending. He used to say you were your strongest when you drew knowledge from everywhere. He started showing me techniques from each element recently and I’ve been trying to develop my own from what I saw when I was...away from the fire nation.” 

“It’s really cool!” Aang said. Katara understood his excitement. Aang had been nervous about firebending, using basics from elements he already knew must be helping him.

“Sounds like it.” She admitted, “So what other bending styles do you usually use?” 

Aang answered before Zuko could, “All types!” Aang looked between them for a second and then started to smile, the smile concerned Katara, “Zuko says he has one he prefers though.”

“Oh? Which one?” She asked, facing the firebender. 

Zuko turned red. Katara had never seen Zuko turn red. “Iliketostudywaterbending.” He said quickly. 

“What?” 

He took a breath. “I like to study waterbending.” He said carefully. Katara started. She was surprised she hadn’t seen it coming. His bending was not nearly as choppy as most firebending she had seen, each move seemed to flow. She was just having a hard time believing the prince of the fire nation, banished or not, used techniques from her people. 

There was a long moment when neither seemed to know what to say so Aang took it upon himself to speak. “I’m gonna go get some food.” He said, leaving Zuko and Katara to the mercy of each other’s company. 

“Water benders, huh?” Katara said finally. She couldn’t but wince at how stupid it sounded, but she didn’t know what else to say. 

“Yeah.” Zuko mumbled. 

“Why?” 

“What?” 

“Why?” Katara said again, “I guess I just don’t get it. You spent forever hating me and my nation and any nation that wasn’t the fire nation for that matter. Why, when you decided to learn about other elements, did you pick water?” She paused. “It’s also your natural opposite.” She tacked on to try to make it less like an attack. 

Zuko pondered it for a moment. Katara watched him with curiosity, she had never really taken the chance to study him. In her mind he was the fire prince, the angry teenage boy who chased them all across the world. He was dangerous and awful, she had never thought of him to have human characteristics. Even when he came to them on his knees, he was still a royal figure in her head. It was like how characters in stories always perceived their leaders, far away. But standing in front of her at that moment he looked incredibly human. His face was crinkled in thought and he was twitching his thumbs nervously. For the first time she was able to see him as he was, a teenager, just like her brother, just like her. 

“Well,” He started at last. “honestly?” She realized it was a question and nodded in response. “I think I liked water techniques because of you.” That was certainly not what she expected to hear. As far as she was aware, Zuko had never liked her. He must have been able to tell that she was confused because he sighed. “I worked really hard to be good at firebending, it was never natural for me. When I met you, you were totally untrained and inexperienced, but within months you were a master. I’ve been firebending since I was able to stand and you, in less then a year, were as good as I was, maybe even better.” 

He was giving her too much credit. Katara had improved a great deal, she could match Zuko sometimes, but she wasn’t better. He had not reason to look up to her. “I was not-”

“Yes, you were.” He said. “When I first started really watching waterbenders I thought I was doing it because of you, because I wanted to be able to beat you. Whenever we would meet and you would bend I’d study you. I told myself it was educational.” Katara almost laughed at how reminiscent it was to what she had told herself when she started watching him spar. “But now, I think it’s because I found your element beautiful. Everything flows and it’s all connected. It’s really...nice.” He finished. 

Katara looked at him. How many times had she been infuriated with this boy? And now here he was, telling her her bending was amazing and he respected her bending style. She hadn’t been pleasant to him since he started training Aang. She gave him the cold shoulder to say the least, but he was trying. There in that moment, she finally saw that he was really trying. “I’m sorry.” She said suddenly. 

His eyes widened and to her surprised, he laughed. “You’re sorry?” He asked. “Katara, after all that you’ve been through I think I should be the only one saying sorry.” 

“You did say sorry.” She reminded him, “And I wasn’t very nice about it and I should have been. So I’m sorry.” Zuko smiled. “How about I make it up to you?” She continued. “I’ll show you some water bending techniques.”

“What about Aang?” He asked. 

“Toph can take him today.” 

He smiled again. He had a nice smile, Katara decided, he should do it more often. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” She said. “But only if you show me some fire bending techniques. I like the idea of blending styles. Oh and some of that hand to hand stuff.” 

“Slow down there.” He laughed. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, firebending techniques first.” 

“You said it yourself, I’m a fast learner.” 

The corners of his mouth twitched. “But this is a totally new feel to you.” He said. “I, on the other hand, was born a firebender.”

“Yeah.” She said. “But I’ll still take you down.”

He smirked, “You wanna bet?”


End file.
